The proposed study will analyze available intake data on a sample of transsexuals who applied for sexual reassignment surgery and will retest them on the same measures 3-5 years after their application. In the interim approximately 16% will have had reassignment surgery. The surgically reassigned group will be compared with the non-surgery group both cross-sectionally and longitudinally. Hypothetized relationships between sex-related conflicts and the choice for or againt surgery will be tested cross-sectionally by comparing the intake scores of surgically reassigned and non-surgery groups on measures of gender identity, gender conflict, body image conflict, gender salience, cross-sex typing, and general ego functioning. Psychological consequences of reassignment surgery will be assessed longitudinally by comparing the surgery group's current scores on the above measures with their scores on the same measures at intake; the non-surgery group will serve as a quasi-experimental control. In addition, attempts will be made to develop diagnostic tools for differentiating the two groups by studying patterns of scores on the intake measures and by developing new coding systems for the open-ended measure protocols.